Blast From The Past part 2
by JestersGal
Summary: After getting over the shock of Z's news, Kathrina realises Dagger might not be their only child.
1. Chapter One

**Blast From The Past**

**Part Two**

****

**Rating:** PG-13

**Summary:** Just when Kathrina is getting over the shock of Z's news she finds out that Dagger may not be their only child.

Kathrina stood stock still, staring dumbfounded at Z, his last words echoing in her mind. _Our son, he's our son,_ "Our son." She wondered who had spoken, then realized the words had came from her own mouth.

"That's what I said. He's our son." Z repeated, now standing with his arms folded, Dagger next to him looking at Kathrina. Spike, who was still on the black leather sofa, was just as shocked as Kathrina, who was now pacing back and forth not knowing what to make of the situation. When she stopped, she turned to look out of the living room window and placed her hands on her hips, a habit she had picked up from her previous host, Kathryn Janeway.

She sighed then turned to Z, "I don't remember having a son, with you." She told him.

"That's because I erased your memory of it." He replied.

Kathrina looked like she had just been slapped around the face, "What? Why?" If he was blocking her memories of her son's birth, what else was he blocking from her?

"Because I didn't want you to remember. I had my reasons." Z answered.

Kathrina glared at him, always used that excuse on her. _I had my reasons_. She had heard it hundreds of times; it was like he wasn't man enough to give her a proper reason for why he did things. She looked at Dagger, he was staring back at her like he was trying to find his mother but wasn't having any luck.

"Okay." She turned to address Z, "can you give them back to me?"

Z shrugged, "If you want them back."

Kathrina was about to reply when Spike stood up. "If you don't mind, I've got other things to do." He walked pass Kathrina then out of the room.

He was uncomfortable, Kathrina didn't blame him, being stuck in the middle of a family disagreement when you're not part of that family and you don't want to be involved.

Kathrina eyed at Z then gave her answer. "Yes I want them back."

Z walked over to stand in front of her, and then placed his left hand across her forehead. Kathrina closed her eyes, but it was more out of them being forced closed. Then images started flashing in to her mind. 

_Pain, tired, sweating. Lying on a bed. A baby crying. Z comforting her. "It's a boy!" Holding a baby. Standing beside a grave. Dagger's first steps. Pain, screaming, pushing. A little girl dressed in white looking like a ghost. "She's dead." Crying endlessly in to the nights. Baking cakes with Dagger. The little girl again tears streaming down her cheeks. Holding a new born. At the graveyard burying someone. A terrifying scream…_

**London****, ****England****, 1651:** Elizabeth let out a scream; it was more than four hours in to her first labor. The midwife told her she was making progress, slow but there was progress. She gripped hold of the blanket the covered the bed and pushed down. Then the contraction went as quickly as it came, she loosened her grip and rested her back against the wall and concentrated on her breathing, taking deep breaths in and out… in and out.

She was scared, her first child and none of her family there to help her, to guide her on how to look after a baby. She had told her parents, the first time she had talked to them since meeting Z, but they only shut her out. She had no idea where her brothers and sisters were, but what did it matter, they hated her as well.

"Z." She gasped, trying to keep her eyes opened.

She felt him take hold of her hand with his, holding it tightly. "I'm here." He reassured her, and then moved one of his hands away from hers, but Elizabeth couldn't see what he was doing since her eyes were closed. A moment later, she felt a damp cloth rest on her forehead to help cool her down. "Do you want a drink?" He asked.

Elizabeth opened her eyes to look at him, he was sitting on a stool, she could see in his eyes that he really did love her, something she had never seen before. She nodded her head and noticed out of the corner of her eye the midwife standing at the foot of the bed; she was the only person in the room to help her through this. Z didn't seem to have a clue and they couldn't afford a Doctor, Hell they couldn't even afford a midwife but she appeared saying someone had told her to look after Elizabeth and that they had paid her, but she didn't know who they were.

Z rested a cup of water on Elizabeth's lower lip and slowly tipped it forward so she could drink. He pulled the cup away and put it back on the bedside table then took the cloth off her head to pat her face with it. 

Elizabeth felt, for once, that he did love her; he was never this kind to her. When she told him she was pregnant he became a new man, everything seemed to evolve around her, he always looked out for her, being kind to her, telling her he loved her, making her feel special. She was glad to have him at her side.

Z put the cloth on the table then kissed her forehead, when she saddened tightened her grip on his hand. "Oh, it's happening again." She said between trying to control her breathing.

"Okay, Elizabeth, let's see if we can get the baby out this time." The midwife said, "You're doing really well, just remember to breath."

_Breathe breath,_ then the contraction started, _push, push, no breath, damnit breath, push_.

"Come on Elizabeth, push." Came Z's voice from her left.

_Push, push, no have to breath_.

"A big push this time, we're almost there." The midwife called out.

Elizabeth gripped tighter on Z's hand and the blanket then bore down with all her strength.

_Cant breath, need to breath_, she could feel herself getting a little light headed, but she ignored it.

Then she stopped pushing, the midwife looked up to her. "I can see the head, one more big push Elizabeth."

Elizabeth shook her head, "No."

Z moved closer to her. "Elizabeth, honey, you can do this. I know you're tired but one more push, then it's over and you can rest."

Elizabeth looked at him nodded, then started pushing down again as hard as she could. She thought it was a matter of the harder she pushed, the quicker the baby would come out. Then there was a crying of a baby, Elizabeth stopped pushing and opened her eyes to look towards the midwife, it looked like she was sorting out the baby. Z kissed her talking her by surprise, when he pulled back he hugged her. "I'm so proud of you." He whispered, Elizabeth hugged him tighter, when Z sat back down the midwife handed the baby, now wrapped in a blanket, over to Elizabeth.

"Congratulations," she said, "it's a girl."

Elizabeth smiled as she held the baby. The pain gone, tiredness forgotten about, all that mattered now was her little girl. Z put his arm around Elizabeth's shoulders and looked down at his new daughter, she had thick black hair covering her tiny head, something she must of got from Z, her eyes were closed, but there was no doubt about who she looked like. "She looks just like you." Z said, then bent down to kiss the baby's forehead, then Elizabeth's.

"What are we going to call her?" Elizabeth asked as she looked at him, catching a glimpse of the midwife cleaning up.

"What do you want to call her?" Was her reply.

Elizabeth thought for a moment, she didn't know, her and Z had talked about names but never decided on one. "Victoria." She said.

"Then Victoria it is." Z kissed Victoria again before taking her off Elizabeth so she could rest.

**Demonrina, 2378:** Kathrina shot up, when did she lie down? She was on her bed, Spike sitting next to her; there was no sign of Z or Dagger. She realized she was breathing quickly so she started to slow it back to normal. "How did I get here?" She asked.

"Z brought you up here; you fell unconscious after he did whatever he did." Spike answered.

Kathrina put a hand on her head, feeling a headache coming on. "How long was I out for?"

"Just over half an hour." Spike stood, "Their downstairs, if you want to talk to them."

Kathrina nodded, then got of the bed and walked out of the room with Spike closely following.

When they entered the sitting room, Kathrina went to stand in front of Z who was sitting on the sofa next to Dagger; Spike went to sit in a chair near them.

Kathrina thought for a moment before asking Z about the little girl, maybe something went wrong and it never happened. _Maybe I did have his daughter as well as his son_, "I'm going to have a shower," she decided not to confront him with Dagger and Spike with them, she would do it later, "I want to talk later." She looked at Z, who nodded.

"Yeah. I might have to go out in a few minutes, if not, I'll join you." He picked up his mobile off the coffee table then started calling someone on it.

Kathrina didn't argue, she didn't care if he joined her, as long as he spent time with her it didn't matter where they were.

Five minutes later, Kathrina stepped into the shower, it was quite a big shower in a corner of the bathroom, it had a frosty glass door, dark blue and green tiles that matched the rest of the room and unlike most showers this one wasn't attached to the wall, it came down from the ceiling.

Kathrina pulled opened the door, stepped inside and pushed the door shut. She stood under the shower then pressed the button to switch it on, warm water came flowing out, first hitting her head, then trickily everywhere else. She ran her hands through her hair, it wasn't as relaxing as a bath, but she wasn't in the mood for a bath.

She heard the bathroom door open, out of the corner of her eye she saw Z getting undressed, leaving his clothes over the floor, _as normal._ She picked up her red sponge of the corner shelf and ran it over her shoulders and chest, just as the shower door opened then closed. She put the sponge back when a pair of arms slipped round her waist.

"I knew you wouldn't go out." She whispered, her responds was a trail of kisses down her neck. She put her arms on his, and then rested her head on his shoulder, her eyes slowly closing. He kissed her shoulder then went back to the top of her neck, his body pressing against hers. Kathrina tilted her head towards him, eyes still closed and his lips captured hers, making her moan softly.  He pulled away and she opened her eyes to find that she wasn't looking at Z - it was Spike. She moved away from him and stared at him, the only thing between them was the water.

"Spike." She said in confusement, why would he do that?

Spike didn't reply he just moved forward and reclaimed her mouth, as he pushed her against the wall. Kathrina resisted for a moment but soon gave in to him.


	2. Chapter Two

It was an hour late, Kathrina walked in to her bedroom, Spike following. After her love making in the shower, Kathrina was now feeling guilty and angry for betraying Z, _why feel angry, he's cheated on you loads of times_. She was dressed in her black silk rode, with her hair put up in a clip, she walked over to her dressing table and sat in front of it, Spike stood behind. 

She could see him in her mirror, the only thing covering him was the towel wrapped round his waist, she stared at him: he had broad shoulders with a muscular chest and arms; the sight was enough to make her heart beat quicker.

"Spike, I think you had better go," She said as she removed the clip from her hair. Spike watched her auburn hair fall round her shoulders, noticing that it was curly because of it being damp.

He ran his hands through it as he said, "Scared you might do something you'd regret."

"Scared I might _say_ something I'd regret." Kathrina admitted.

Spike started to nibble on her ear when he muttered, "Then say it."

Kathrina wanted to, she wanted to tell him how much she wanted him to hold her, touch her, to love her all through the night. She wanted to tell him how much she loved him, but couldn't. Whether it was because of the pleasure of him nibbling on her ear and neck or whether she scared to admit it to him –and her- she didn't know, but the words just weren't coming out.

Kathrina stood up to face him; Spike stared at her before continuing what he started.

"I…I…" _I love you_.

Spike pulled back then took hold of her hand and lead her over to the bed. He pushed her down on to it, got on top of her and kissed her, passionately, his tongue slipping between her lips. Kathrina pulled the towel of him and dropped it on the floor.

"Kathrina!"

Spike pulled away from her. "Z."

Kathrina pushed at him to get off her, he did it willing and stood by the bed. Kathrina stood up. "What are we going to do?"

They could hear Z running up the stairs, closer to discovering them.

Spike headed for the door, Kathrina grabbed his hand before he could open it, "Are you crazy? He'll see you!"

"Kathrina are you in there?" Z called out.

Kathrina stared at her walk-in cupboard, and then an idea struck her. "Here, get in here." She said, pulling Spike closer to the cupboard, she then opened the door pushed him in it and closed it. She turned around to find Z standing in the doorway.

"Z." She spoke calmly that she didn't believe it was her speaking, since her heart was pounding with nerves that he might of saw Spike go in the cupboard.

Z walked over to her and kissed her, when he pulled back he walked over to the bed to sit on it.

_Nope, he didn't see a thing_, she thought as she followed him, when she was stood in front of the bed, she noticed Spike's towel lying on the floor. _If that's there, that means Spike's…_ she tried not to stare at the cupboard, fear that Z will notice and find him, but she couldn't help it, she eye at it picturing Spike hiding in there, butt-naked.

"Kathrina?"

The sound of Z's voice brought her back to reality. "Yes." She smiled at him, then went over to the towel and kicked it under the bed.

"I was asking if you were okay, you looked light years away." He told her, and then took hold of her to guide her around the bed and on to his lap.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She answered as he wrapped his arms around her. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I just asked!" He shouted then pushed her off his lap to stand up.

Kathrina sat still, looking horrified at him, since being Elizabeth Brown he had never shouted, hit her or did anything to hurt her, physically or emotionally. She slowly got up, went to him and put her arms around his waist. "There's no need to get angry, I'm sorry." She didn't know what for, but it seemed like a good thing to say.

"No, I'm the one that should be sorry, I didn't mean to shout, or scare you." He said then bent down to kiss her. "I'm going downstairs." He kissed her forehead then turned and walked out of the room.

Kathrina smiled to herself as she ran over to the cupboard and opened it to find Spike at the back looking through her dresses. "I hope you're not planning on wearing one of my dresses." Kathrina said, making him jump and turn around to face her, her smile widened at the sight before her.

"No, just looking. Why did you lock me in here, naked?" He asked walking over to her.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." She moved away from the cupboard and went to get his towel. Spike closed the door and walked over to her to take the towel from her stretched out hand.

"You'd better go to your room, Z's only downstairs he might decide to come back up." She said then kissed him. She went to pull back but that only made Spike kiss her harder before he pulled away.

"Okay." He kissed her forehead then walked out of the room, leaving Kathrina to watch him go.

Z got into bed next to Kathrina who turned to face him. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer. "You screw him one more time, your dead. Got it?" He said bluntly.

Kathrina stared at him, she was shocked by how bluntly he had put it, and then she lied. "I'm not." Then she started getting out of bed, Z dragged her back down then pinned her against the bed. "You did you little whore! I felt it!" He spat at her, by now Kathrina was trying to get free. "I didn't bring him here for you to sleep with!" He backhanded her around her face, causing her to start crying. "If you do it again I swear to the Demon Gods that I will kill you!" Z grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him, then growled, "Do I make my self clear?"

Kathrina gritted her teeth. "Crystal."

Z tightened his grip on her chin then kissed her, Kathrina didn't respond, only closed her eyes to block him out. She could feel his hands ripping at her nightie, she couldn't run away from him, couldn't defend herself - she felt paralyzed.

"Come on Kathrina, if you can shag him then why not me? I am your man! And you moan that I never give it to you!" He shouted at her, before kissing her neck, slowly biting so it drew blood.

Kathrina's responds was to close her eyes tighter, but that wasn't stopping the tears from rolling down her cheeks. The she saw the little girl again.

_Standing in a white dress.__ Crying. The grave, it was closer, she could just make out what was on it 'Mary Zander 15/06/1655-16/06/1655_

Then she fell unconscious…

**London****, ****England****, 1655:** Victoria ran up to her Father and threw her arms around his legs. She was now an energetic 4-year-old, with thick curly hair and blue eyes, with her Mother's smile. Since her birth, things were looking good for Z and Elizabeth, he had got a job helping a Black Smith, which was bringing in more money than they had before and now they were expecting their second child.

"What is for dinner, Father?" She asked jumping up and down.

"Chicken and vegetables." Z answered.

"Yes!" The little girl shouted, clapping her hands.

"How is your mother?" Z started chopping the vegetables, moving them to the other side of the chopping board when finished with them.

"She is in bed." Came his answer.

As if to prove where she was, there was a cry of pain from the bedroom, Z dropped his knife and ran in to the room to find Elizabeth sitting up with a hand on her stomach.

"Elizabeth?" He went over to sit beside her.

"It is time." She informed him.

"Now, but it is too early." He replied.

"Father?" Came a little voice from the door.

Z looked over to the door to find Victoria standing there, looking scared. "Victoria quickly go get the doctor." He ordered her; she nodded and ran out of the room.

****

**Demonrina, 2378:** "Kathryn, can you hear me?"

_Yeah_, she thought but didn't open her eyes. Then realized that voice was familiar, she knew them from when she was human, when she was Kathryn Janeway.

Then she heard Z, "Don't call her that, she's Kathrina."

The other voice replied, "Well, she's still Kathryn to me. She's waking up."

She opened her eyes to find the Doctor staring at her – _Voyager_'s Doctor. She closed her eyes for a moment, believing that she must be dreaming but when she opened them again he was still there, not looking any different then when she last saw him on _Voyager_.

"Doctor?" She said weakly.

"It's okay." He replied then hissed a hypospray to her neck. "That should help with the nausea." 

Only after he said that, Kathrina realized she was feeling slightly sick, but it was soon washed away by the medicine. "Kathryn, what's the last thing you remember?"

"I told you not to call her that." Z growled at him.

The Doctor stood up to face him, Kathrina could see Z had his Demon face on, she looked at the Doctor who said, "What are you doing to do, suck photons out of me? I'm a hologram in case you've forgotten."

Z glared at him then his face returned to normal as the Doctor bent down to Kathrina.

_What do I say?_ She asked herself. Tell him that Z was rapping her, or lie, but then what would she say. She didn't have to answer because the Doctor told her, "I've healed your injures, the cuts and bruises. You should make a full recovery."

"Thank you." She was about to ask how he got to Demonrina, since it was light years – in a different universe – from _Voyager_, but at that time Dagger ran in to the room.

"What happened? Is she alright?" He asked standing at the end of the bed.

_Who told him_, Kathrina wondered as the Doctor answered "She's going to be fine." He stood up. "As for what happened, ask him."

Dagger looked at his Father, Kathrina could tell that Dagger looked more like Z. Z replied, "She fell unconscious."

"How?"  Dagger asked as he sat next to Kathrina and took hold of one of her hands.

"Don't know." Z said.

Kathrina looked at her son, he was looking worried. She never considered him as her son but with him worry about her and showing that he cared, it helped her see him as a son.

"So, just how did she get her injuries?" The Doctor asked as he put away his medical equipment in to the case.

Z shrugged then looked at Kathrina who was glaring at him.

The Doctor shut his case and stood up to face Z, "Well, if I'm no longer needed, can I go?" Z nodded and was about to click his fingers when Kathrina said, "Not yet."

Z put his arm down by his side, the Doctor bent down to Kathrina, still holding the case. "Kathryn?"

"Doctor, it's good to see you again. Tell everyone I miss them and I wish you a speedy journey home." Kathrina whispered she could feel the tears threatening to show themselves again.

"I shall, and I'm glad I got to see you. Now get some rest, please." The Doctor stood again and looked at Z, who clicked his fingers and the Doctor was gone.

Kathrina closed her eyes, she was tired and her head was throbbing. Dagger kissed her forehead, it seemed he had gotten use to the fact that she was his Mother quicker then what she did, and then he left the room.

Z switched off the light then got back in to bed wrapped his arms around Kathrina.

"How did he get here? Why did you bring him here?" She asked.

"I beamed him here. Why, because I thought it would be nice for your old Doctor to treat you, he knows you better than Tai does." Z answered, then got comfy and closed his eyes. "Now do as he said and rest." Kathrina looked at him, before cuddling in to him to sleep.  


	3. Chapter Three

It was early morning; Kathrina was in the kitchen, cooking Z's breakfast as a surprise. She was dishing it up when Spike crept up behind her. He didn't do anything until she put the hot frying pan in the sink, then he stood behind her and slipped his hand down her black lacey knickers as he started kissing her neck.  
  
She leaned back in to him, knowing this shouldn't be happening, but she couldn't – wouldn't – stop it. "Oh God." She moaned as he pushed his body against hers. Then she heard Z's voice in her mind, 'do it again...I'll kill you' she pulled away from him, moving his hand out from her knickers and turned to face him. "We cant, Z knows what happened. And unless you have a death wish, we should end it. Now."  
  
"How did he find out!?" Spike asked angrily.  
  
"I forgot he would feel it. He said if we do it again, he'll kill me...but I think he means you." She replied.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Then with that, Spike walked out of the room.  
  
Kathrina sighed, what the Hell am I gonna do? She turned back to Z's breakfast, then picked up the tray and walked in to the hall; she then went up the stairs to enter their bedroom. Z was awake and sitting up in the bed, the cover around his hips. She put the tray in front of him, as she did she noticed he was more muscular than Spike, in his chest and arms, after staring at him for a moment she sat next to him.  
  
"Thanks, sweet. Now be a good girl and stop comparing me to him." Z took a bite of his toast and looked back at her. "And I'm glad you listened to me, don't want that pretty little head of yours detached from your body now, do we?" Z smiled at her, making him seem more evil than he was when he didn't smile.  
  
Kathrina forced a little smile back at him before going to her dressing table and picking up her dress that she slung on her chair the previous day. She quickly got changed in to it, feeling Z staring at her all the time, when she was finished she brushed her hair then went back to the bed and sat down.  
  
"How's breakfast?" She asked, taking a bite of his toast.  
  
"It's fine, thanks." He answered as he ate.  
  
Kathrina stood up. "Well, I've got things to do." She turned to leave the room when Z called out, "Wait!"  
  
She turned back to face him and said, "What?"  
  
"What are you doing tonight?" He asked.  
  
"Nothing, why?"  
  
"Because, I'm going to make dinner tonight. Just for us two." He told her.  
  
"Okay, I'd like that." She replied then smiled and walked out of the room, leaving Z to his breakfast.  
  
It was midday, the sun was beating down, making the mid July day hotter than normal. Kathrina was relaxing by the pool, in her black bikini, drinking a glass of Blood Wine; she picked her sunglasses off the floor and put them on. She took a sip of her wine then put the glass on the table next to her recliner chair, then noticed Dagger was sat in the one next to hers. She looked at him; he was dress in black jeans with a black oversized t-shirt that had a skull with a rim of flames on it.  
  
"Do you want something?" She asked.  
  
"Am I not aloud to spend time with my Mama?" He asked her.  
  
Kathrina stared at him, memories flooding back to her.  
  
"Mama, can we make cookies?"  
  
"I suppose, if you want to. I don't mind." She answered.  
  
Dagger nodded, and then looked out to the swimming pool, he didn't know what to say – neither did Kathrina.  
  
"What a sip?" She finally said, holding her glass out to him.  
  
Dagger took the glass from her and looked at the dark red contents. "What is it?"  
  
"Blood Wine. Its red wine mixed with some blood." She explained. "Its nice, you'll like it."  
  
Dagger continued to stare at the drink before taking a sip; he swallowed the liquid as he put the glass down, then said nothing.  
  
"Well?" Kathrina prodded.  
  
"Mmm...it's alright." He answered.  
  
"See, told you you'll like it." She replied as she took a sip.  
  
"One question, though." Dagger said, Kathrina looked to him. "Why is it in a Martini glass and not a wine glass?"  
  
Kathrina shrugged, "Looks better in a Martini glass."  
  
Dagger responds was, "Oh."  
  
Kathrina put the glass back on the table and rested her arms across her stomach. "So, what are your plans for today?"  
  
"I thought I'd hang out with my Mama." Dagger answered as he sat back in the chair.  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"Because you're my Mama, and I want to get to know you better." Dagger replied.  
  
"Okay. Why do you call me 'Mama,' why not Mother or Mom?" She looked towards him; he was already staring at her.  
  
"Because that's what I was brought up to call you." He said, looking back at the pool.  
  
"Okay, I suppose." Kathrina picked up her drink, Dagger watched her as she took a sip.  
  
Standing by a grave. Crying into the nights. Fear. Anger. Sadness.  
  
Then the glass fell to the floor, shattering in to tiny pieces as it hit the floor.  
  
London, England, 1655: Elizabeth stood by the grave of her daughter, Mary, born a week ago only to die the next day. Z wrapped an arm around her waist; the other was resting on Victoria's shoulder. They had Mary's funeral two days ago, they had been at her grave now for half an hour, but Z wasn't going to start telling Elizabeth when to go, for she would only lash out at him, again. The first time had been the day after Mary died, Z asked if he could help her make dinner, but Elizabeth lost her temper and shouted at him, accusing him of thinking that she couldn't do nothing any more, in the process she had thumped him, leaving him with a black eye that was slowly going.  
  
Elizabeth turned and slowly started walking out of the graveyard, she was dressed in complete black, and every time she came here she would wear black. Z was also dressed in black, as he normally was, but Victoria didn't own anything black, so she was in her white dress. Elizabeth turned around to what Z and Victoria were doing, they were heading to for. She noticed Victoria seemed pale, almost like a ghost, she had tears streaming down her cheeks, as she walked hand-in-hand with her father. Elizabeth knew that memory would haunt her for as long as she lived...  
  
Demonrina, 2378: Kathrina slowly opened her eyes, she was now lying on her bed, Z and Dagger sat beside her. She closed her eyes and moaned slightly, her headache was even worse than last time, she felt Z take hold of her hand, she opened her eyes again as she looked at him, Z was sitting in a chair next to the bed, Dagger was sat on the bed, looking down at her.  
  
"How long?" Her voice was weak, it scared her, she had never felt this weak before.  
  
"Half an hour. Dagger brought you up here." Z told her.  
  
"Thank you, Dagger." She closed her eyes, feeling tired.  
  
"Lets leave her to rest." Z said to Dagger.  
  
Kathrina felt Dagger get off the bed, then she got a kiss on the forehead, which she guessed was from him, because shortly afterwards she got one on the lips. Then Z told her. "I'll check on you later." He let go of her hand and left the room. It didn't take long for Kathrina to slip unconscious.  
  
Demonrina, 2357: "It's a boy!" The midwife cried out, then there was the sound of a baby crying.  
  
Elizabeth slumped back against the pillows, sweating and breathing heavily, Z kissed her and pulled back when the midwife appeared next to them, holding the baby wrapped in a blanket. She handed the baby over to Elizabeth, and stood next to them.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the tiny baby, who had now settled down and stopped crying.  
  
"Dagger." Said Z. "We'll name him Dagger."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Then Dagger it is." She smiled at him, making Z kiss her again.  
  
Demonrina, 2378: "How are you?"  
  
Kathrina turned round at the sound of Spike's voice, to find him standing in front of her. It was the next day, Spike's last day with them. "Fine. You?"  
  
"Not bad." He replied.  
  
Kathrina ran towards him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged him, Spike put his arms around her waist and hugged her tightly. "I'll miss you." She whispered.  
  
"Me too." Spike said, then kissed her.  
  
Kathrina didn't want it to end, she didn't want him to leave but he was and she couldn't stop him. After a moment Spike drew back then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Kathrina standing by herself as she watched him go.  
  
At least she had something to be glad about today; Z had told her that her memories would now start coming in her dreams so she would no longer fall unconscious.  
  
Dagger walked up to her and embraced her in a hug, Kathrina returned it, for the first time since Dagger had arrived in their house she felt like she had a proper family, and like she had a son. 


End file.
